


For The Adrenaline

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, First Meetings, M/M, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Merlins first time at a club and Gwaine takes pity and shows him the ropes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon.
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

His twin told him it was a bad idea to go.

 _Too many flashing lights_ -  _too many people_  -  _too many hands grabbing at you_ , Freya insists.  _Give me a cuppa and a snuggly blanket at home any time_.

He can’t live like that. He can’t. Merlin needs the adrenaline, and loads of it, even if he’s unsure about large crowds of bodies grinding up against him.

Getting into the club is simple enough, with a flash of the right amount of money and a fleeting, handsome smile. But once inside, Merlin finds himself alone on a bar-stool, gulping down his fruity vodka and feeling bored.

Just as he’s considering peeing for the third time, a man with grey-streaked hair and expensive cologne sidles up to him on the other stool. 

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time,” he observes, side-eyeing Merlin with hungry interest. “Mind if I buy you another drink…?” His voice trails off and Merlin jumps as a hand drags purposely over his thigh.

“He doesn’t need to give you his name,  _Aredian_ ,” comes a different voice behind Merlin. “Don’t you have somewhere to go shove off too?”

With a glare, Aredian vanishes into the crowd and strobing, colorful lights.

Merlin turns his head and peers around at a man about his height. His thick brown hair held back in a ponytail. Dark scruff on his face and neck.

“You need to avoid men like him,” the stranger says with some criticism.

Merlin makes a disbelieving face. 

“Like who?”

“The ones who will take advantage of you.” The other man sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re new to this, aren’t you?”

Heat creeps up Merlin’s face. “Could be,” he murmurs, looking down.

“Keep away from Aredian. Don’t take any drinks offered. Leave your wallet at home. And you should  _definitely_  consider a dance with Gwaine.”

Merlin frowns, looking back up, skepticism written on his expression. 

“Who’s…  _Gwaine_?”

“You’re looking at him, beautiful,” the stranger says, cheerfully. He gestures for Merlin’s hands with his own. “How about it then?”

 _Beautiful?_  

Merlin almost wants to laugh in his face for the remark, but Gwaine is strangely just the right amount of charming. Merlin’s enthusiasm heightens once more.

“Why not,” he agrees, clasping Gwaine’s hands and allowing himself to be pulled along to where everyone else is moving together. The booming techno is heavy and pounding, right along Merlin’s quickened pulse. 

He feels Gwaine’s hands disappear, and then reestablishing their hold on Merlin’s sides, syncing their rhythm together as they dance.

Merlin steps in closer, feeling Gwaine’s exhales brushing his mouth. If the circumstances were right, Merlin thinks he would let Gwaine fuck him hard and raw, until he’s begging to get off, until Gwaine sucks him off.

Freya’s going to be very interested in this story later.

*


End file.
